


Don't Leave Me

by kierajadeserena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, More duckies, and asdffghjkl, and comfort, and cute stuff, and like kittens, larry stylinson - Freeform, yaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierajadeserena/pseuds/kierajadeserena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis, and Louis loves Harry and sometimes dreams are scary but cuddles are warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

“Harry, babe?” Louis knocked on his boyfriends bedroom door, his brow creased with worry as he listened to the muffled sobs coming from the other side of the door. Gaining no reply, he slowing pushed it open as headed into the dimly lit room.

“L-Lou?” Harry hiccup through a sob, sitting up in his bed, hair mused from his former sleeping state.

“Oh, Haz, what’s wrong?”

Louis rushed to his side, pulling Harry into his arms as another round of sobs wracked through his body, breaking Louis’s heart. He hated seeing Harry so sad.

“It- It was h-horrible, Lou!” Harry sobbed hard, clinging to Louis’s shirt so tat he didn’t leave him all alone, taking in the musky, pepperminty scent of his love.

“What was, baby?” He cooed, stroking Harry’s hair.

“My… My dream. We were… And you… I couldn’t… And we… Ohh!!”

Harry gripped tighter, wailing loudly as the previous dream flashed into his mind. Louis was slightly shocked, his fingers tangling into Harry’s hair.

“Hey… Hey, come on.” He said softly, “take a breath, and calm down.”

Harry did as he was told, taking a few broken and gasping breaths as he tried to pull himself together. It was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream.

“You- you died! A fire… And I tried… But the door… Ceiling… I couldn’t… Couldn’t…” He whimpered, burying his face in Louis’s shirt.

“Oh babe…” He whispered, kissing Harry’s head. “Harry, baby, please look at me.”

Harry looked up at Louis, tears glistening in his emerald eyes, bringing tears to Louis’s as well.

“I’m here. I’m alive…”

He stroked Harry’s cheek and hair, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“…I’m not going anywhere…”

He placed a kiss to one tear stained cheek.

“…Im always going to be here…”

He kissed the other.

“…And even if something happened to me…”

A whimper slipped from Harry’s lips and Louis kissed his nose.

“…I will always be with you…”

He pressed his forehead to Harry’s.

“Because I love you and that’s what people in love do.”

Harry’s eyes closed as Louis pressed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. As sweet as his comforting words and Harry allowed himself to relax, nodding when Louis pulled away.

“I love you too, Lou. I never want to lose you. Don’t leave me.” He begged in a broken whispered, his hand finding Louis’ and intwined their fingers, Louis’ thumb caressing Harry’s.

“I won’t.” He promised, and Harry nodded, satisfied with his answer before laying back on the bed his body facing Louis’s who followed suit.

“Stay with me?”

Harry whispered to the dark room, his eyes already closing, exhausted from the sobbing. Louis pulled his body in close, his lips brushing Harry’s forehead.

“Always. I love you so much.”

He whispered, and closed his eyes as well, letting the warmth of his boyfriends body send him off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is obviously that the boys are not mine (unfortunately) and that none of this is real (boo). Check me out on Tumblr for requests or just for fun! www.gottalovethestylinsonship.tumblr


End file.
